The present invention relates to the field of assembled door structures and manufacturing.
In the prior art of door manufacturing, it is very common to cut an opening on the door and install glass to make change of the traditional door to meet various needs of the market. However, problems are introduced in the door manufacturing process to achieve this result:
1. The manufacturing efficiency is affected due to the necessity of increasing the processing of a CNC center and the procedure of installing milling groove lacing materials to the four sides of the opening.
2. The material from cutting the opening is wasted.
3. The prior halving glass assembling structure is not molded in one body, which reduces less watertight and needs to be locked by screws and to be decorated by a screw lid. The assembling process is much more complicated.
4. The prior halving structure door, which comprises two glasses decorating frames, needs to be assembled and painted manually, which affects the efficiency.
5. The glass ejected-frame bulges out of the door skin. Consequently, the prior halving structure is unsuitable for a sliding door.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an assembly structure of hubbed door installed with glass comprising: two door skins with opening, each door skin having form edges, surrounding lacing material including a top lacing material, a bottom lacing material, a left lacing material, a right lacing material, a handle reinforcement member, and a multi-layer glass ejected-frame; the four edges of each door skin are smooth in order to adhere to the surrounding lacing material when assembled; a reinforcement member laid into a handle position to increase the mechanical strength of the handle when locked; the openings of the two door skins have halving structure to halve-joint together while assembled to form a closed cabin therebetween; and the bottom lacing material having an aperture through which the ammonium polyester foaming plastic is fillable into the cabin.
In an exemplary embodiment an assembly structure of hubbed door installed with glass, wherein one of the openings of the door skin having a halving structure is formed halve-joint together while assembled to form a closed cabin therebetween for laying a single layer or multi-layer glass.
In an exemplary embodiment an assembly structure of hubbed door installed with glass, wherein the opening can be inlaid with a glass ejected-frame to fix a multi-layer glass; wherein the material of the glass ejected-frame is selected from wood, steel, polyvinyl chloride extrude profile, PVC foam profile, PVC plus wood scraps, polystyrene, polypropylene, and polypropylene plus fiber glass; the surface thereof selected from a smooth surface without wood vein and a mimetic wood vein; and the depth of wood vein being between approximately 0.05 to 1.0 mm.
In an exemplary embodiment an assembly structure of hubbed door installed with glass, wherein the material of the door skin are selected from Sheet Molding Compound of reinforced fiber glass, wood fiber, steel and wood; the surface thereof selected from a smooth surface without wood vein and a mimetic wood vein; wherein the depth of wood vein being between approximately 0.05 to 0.2 mm; and wherein the opposite side of the skin are rough to increase the friction when the door is assembled by adhesive.
In an exemplary embodiment an assembly structure of hubbed door installed with glass, wherein the material of the lacing material is selected from polyvinyl chloride extrude profile, PVC foam profile, wood, steel, and ejected plastic.
More specifically to solve the problems of production efficiency, cost, waste disposal existing in the door manufacturing of prior art discussed above, the present invention discloses a refinement of R.O.C. New Model No. 107146 xe2x80x9cImprovement of the Assembly Structure of the Hubbed Doorxe2x80x9d. More particularly, the present invention discloses a refinement of the assembly structure of hubbed door installed with glass.